1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reduction circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce noise included in an image signal, a cyclic filter, a median filter, or the like has been employed. If the effect of reducing noise is heightened, a contour portion and a pattern portion in a video are blurred, or a residual image occurs in a moving picture portion in the cyclic filter. Accordingly, the effect of reducing noise must be restrained.